Contaminant Immunity
The power to be immune to poisons, bacteria and diseases. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Advanced Immune System * Asepsis * Enhanced Immune System * Immunity * Immunocompetence * Immunocompetent Capabilities The user is immune to poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, parasites, pathogens, allergen, etc. Techniques *Chemical Absorption: to metabolize toxic chemicals. *Sanitized Metabolism Variations *''Alcohol Immunity'' - Immune to alcohol. *''Conversion Immunity'' - Immune to conversion. *''Disease Immunity'' - Immune to certain or all known diseases, viruses and illnesses. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity'' - Immune to toxic drugs. *''Health Ailment Immunity'' - Immune to the acquisition of medical ailments *''Poison Immunity'' - Immune to poison, toxins and venoms. *''Protected Senses'' - Keeps their senses from overloading. *''Radiation Immunity'' - Immune to radiation. *''Viral Immunity'' - Immune to computer viruses. Associations *Adaptive Metabolism *Chemical Reaction Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Health *Genetic Perfection *Health Optimization *Immortality *Immune System Manipulation *Invulnerability *May accompany Poison Generation or poison-based powers. *Regenerative Healing Factor *Semi-Immortality Limitations *Might not be immune to all poisons or pathogens. *Might not be immune to the poisons made by Poison Generation. *May still become ill, but not fatally. Known Users Gallery Australium-Bot.png|Since Australium-Bot’s (TF2 Freak) body is in no way organic, he’s immune to all forms of hazardous contaminations, like foreign chemicals for instance. Bluster Blaster Sentry.png|Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak), due to being Robots, are immune to all sorts of contaminants. Bomb Bears.png|Bomb Bears (TF2 Freak) are immune to all kinds of contaminants, such as radiation for example. Colonel Heavy.png|Because of his physiology as a Machine Lord, Colonel Heavy (TF2 Freak) is immune to all kinds of contaminants. Consequently, this also allows him to become both unfazed and unaffected by those that have contaminant-based abilities like Poison Manipulation. Cremapyro.png|As he’s 100% robotic, Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) is immune to all contaminants, being able to survive all poisons for instance. CyborPyro.png|CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) thanks to his physiology as a Robot, is immune to all kinds of contaminations, be it radiation, toxins, poisons, etc without getting affected, though he is still susceptible to Robot weaknesses such as EMP and electricity for instance. Deed Goy.png|Deed Goy (TF2 Freak) is immune to all kinds of hazardous contaminants thanks to being a living Skeleton. Earthquake.png|Thanks to his physiology as a Supermachine, Earthquake (TF2 Freak) is immune to various forms of contaminants like toxins and foreign chemicals for example. Giant Pyrogun-Bot.png|Being immune to all forms of contaminants due to being a Giant Robot, Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) is capable of being unaffected by powers relating to contaminants, like poisons, and among others. Mecha-Mercenaries.png|The Mecha-Mercenaries (TF2 Freak) are all immune to various sorts of contaminants like viruses. However, they are still vulnerable to weaknesses that stem to technology. Medibirds.png|The Medibirds (TF2 Freak) are immune to all kinds of contaminants, like radiation and toxins thanks to being living masks. MeeM.jpg|The MeeMs (TF2 Freak) are immune to all sorts of contaminants thanks to being living cutouts. The Robo-Siblings.png|Because they are known to be machines, The Robo-Siblings (TF2 Freak) are all immune to any kinds of hazardous contaminants, like poison, viruses, and so on. Because they own this ability, they are also able to fight against their enemies with contaminant-related powers and survive. Undead Stoner Scouts.jpg|As a Zombie double, the Undead Stoner Scouts (TF2 Freak) are immune to all sorts of contaminants. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Immunity Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Immunities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Healing Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries